a Night to Remember
by NubbyMcShouts
Summary: LOL I don't female Karkat and shit... You know. The usual... *horrible summary*


_"No... this can't be happening" _

Your eye jolt open from the sudden wake up. What in the ever love of fuck was that dream about? You don't know but when you don't sleep in your pod you get horrible nightmares which puts you into an even worse mood. You look around the room still lying in bed... Or so the humans call it. You look over at the door which is open and front part has your name. Karkat Vantas. It's been a few years since the incident... You know the one... that turned you into a girl... You are not so peeved about it anymore... Well not as much as when it first happened. You have gotten used to your girlish slender body, but what you have not gotten used to yet is being in heat when your a girl. You guess males don't have these hormones. To feel this burning under your skin you hate it. You don't know though, but when you were male you remember seeing Terezi, Nepeta, and Vriska squirm some times like when you do a lot when you go into heat. You figure that male trolls do not go into heat, but little did you know that today you will get so fed up with this burning and finally find someone to pail with. To be your new matesprit. You groan thinking _"I don't want to get up" _Your eyes go wide waking up more. _"If I get up I have to do things"... "And see people" _You groan once more and duck your head under the covers. You hear someone walking into your room. They speak up" Hey Karkat! It's time to get uppp..." How the fuck did Egbert get into your give.. Or... House as the gog-damned humans call- "ACK!" The John human has laid on you, he always does when he's trying to wake you up. "JOHN GET THE FUCK OFF," You yell in your loud booming yell. Thankfully you are not always cute, you can lower your voice and make yourself sound more powerful. Right now you feel the heat burning where he is laying. You squirm trying to get him the fuck off but you are unsuccessful. You moan seeing if that will freak him out but you just feel his arms wrap around your wasit. You look over at the clock.. you slept all day, it's already seven P.M. "John get off," you request in a softer tone still laying on your stomach. OH GOD WHERE ARE JOHNS HANDS GOING "What the fuck, John? STOP!" You jump and squirm and finally stop John from touching your ass. You sit up and look at him "What is up with you? What's got you all needy?" John adjusts his glasses "...Well uh... Your in heat right?" You blush madly. Oh gog how did he find out? You start to panic wondering what to do then suddenly John kisses you deeply. You don't even care anymore you kiss him right back and harder, being it in your nature and usually are more rougher but you mind of your teeth. John runs his hands down your sides then back up to your face and kissing you deeper and rougher. He licks your bottom lip, you oblige and open your mouth. Slithering his tongue into the wet cavern he explores. You slip your hands up his shirt and tweak his nipples. He moans into the kiss and ... where is his hand going? Oh gog. He is fingering you and you feel relief from some burning and a lot of pleasure, you have never tried this before, you are still a virgin and if this isn't the best thing you felt ever, you don't know what is. He slips one digit into you while still continuing your sloppy make-outs. He pushes you back on the bed and is now over you nipping sucking and kissing your neck. You are moaning uncontrollably and you just now noticed this. You wrap your arms around his neck making kittenish noises. "Are you ready?" He asks. Of course you are! You've been ready ever since you reached the age of seven sweeps. "Yes! Hurry up!" You sounded totally desperate but it was totally worth it. He begins to up button his pants, from what you wear from Kanaya. human girls have the same parts pretty much as female trolls. So what you had before must be the same... Right? You are right you stare at it though... As if it's foreign, like you never seen it before... But you have. You get off and yank off his shirt and he does the same to you. Being you were already in nothing but lacy panties and a giant t-shirt. He starts for your panties but you stop him. you look up and blush "Please be gentle...?" He smiles gently and nods. Of course he's going to be gentle he can't even hurt a fly.. Even if he tried. He pulls of the last clothing you had on while he still has his pants and boxers on, he hard-on hanging out though. Damn was that thing big, for such a gentle boy also... How was he going to fit this in you... and you heard for the first time that a girl pails it hurts like hell! You are already soaking wet so he has no problem sliding in, but you are clutching at his back and clawing so hard into him he hold back his screams. You nod for him to go on, oh gog why would you do that? Surprisingly after it is inside of you, you feel a wave of pleasure and you start to moan uncontrollably like before. He thrusts faster hearing your moans, you feel pure ecstasy. You can tell that this isn't his first time. He plants kisses up and down your neck leaving hickeys all down your neck. Of course this being your first time you come first. You tighten around him and he comes shortly after. He pulls out and lays next to you his arms around your waist. You suddenly feel very tired again. you fall asleep, with a smile no your face and the only night you don't have nightmares.


End file.
